Virus Mutante Letal
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012) Luego de un terrible suceso, una de las tortugas sufre una anormal sobre mutación. Ante esta nueva situación, sus hermanos deben encontrarle una cura. ¿Lograrán encontrarla a tiempo? ¿Se quedará así para siempre? ¿O no lo volverán a ver? Deben salvarlo rápido, de lo contrario... lo perderán para siempre. OCs no me pertenecen.
1. Prólogo

**_'Sup bitches?_ Nah... ¿Cómo andan? ¿Bien? Les traje un fic nuevito y recién salido del horno... mmm, ¡huele a chocolate!**

 **Tardé en escribir ésta parte, sólo una horita, así que quiero reviews positivos.**

 **Espero lo disfruten, lo escribí en honor a saruina99.**

 **Espero que te guste, amiga.**

Renuncia:

 _Las tortugas no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon, Mirage y cada maraca que hace de este dibujito, el primero de mis preferidos._

 _Los OCs usados acá, sólo uno me pertenece; los demás pertenecen a nina14j y saruina99, utilizados con autorización de ambas._

 **No tengo nada más que decir, así que... ¡Leamos!**

* * *

Prólogo

Corriendo con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían, se alejaba lo más que podía de su hogar. Estaba asustado, confundido... sentía dolor en su cuerpo. A medida que cada músculo se movía, sentía más dolor, pero sólo lo ignoraba. No sabía por qué corría en primer lugar, sólo lo hacía. Dio un par de vueltas por los túneles de la alcantarilla, sus pies salpicando el agua con cada paso. Luego de unos minutos, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y sentarse contra una pared de los túneles. Tratando de recapacitar lo que anteriormente le ocurrió, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pero, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de algo que lo aterró.

Esas no eran sus manos.

Eran anormalmente grandes, más oscuras y escamosas que su común piel y tenía unas afiladas uñas amarillas, saliendole de cada uno de sus dedos.

Miró sus nuevas manos, sintiendo cómo su corazón le latía fuertemente, como si lo tuviera en su garganta, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Aterrado, se acercó al charco de agua más claro y cercano que pudo y vio su rostro ahí. O, al menos, eso esperaba encontrar.

Su corazón dio otro brinco al ver que su rostro, ya no era el mismo de antes. Su cabeza era de mayor tamaño, la mandíbula le sobresalía ligeramente de la cara, tenía anormales colmillos que daban la impresión de, en lugar de ser una tortuga, en realidad fuera algo más. Parecía que fuera un cocodrilo. Parecía un monstruo.

Se miró a sí mismo como pudo en la oscuridad de la cloaca. Vio que sus piernas eran más grandes y largas, sus pies, al igual que sus manos, mostraban esas aterradoras uñas amarillas y afiladas, su plastrón ya no era tan recto como antes, sino que ahora estaba más blando y salido, como si hubiera comido 7 pizzas en 5 minutos.

También consiguió notar, mirando detrás en su espalda, a como sus articulaciones le permitían girar su cuello, que su caparazón ya no era el mismo, sino que era más ancho, sobresalido y puntiagudo.

Al volver a ver su reflejo en el agua, se aterró al ver que sus ojos empezaban a cambiar. Del antiguo color que antes tenían, pasaban a ser completamente rojos, todo los globos oculares, hasta dominar las pupilas.

Parecía una pesadilla. Él deseaba que lo fuera.

 _"Esto no está pasando... "_ se dijo a sí mismo en su mente _"... no puede estar pasando... "_

Siguiendo sin comprender lo que le ocurría, trató de recordar qué había pasado como para que se transformara en aquella horripilante figura.

Lo único que recordaba, era un dolor punzante en su cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera abierto el cráneo e incrustara alfileres y agujas dentro de su cerebro. Luego su última misión con sus hermanos y hermana, queriendo sabotear el último plan de Baxter Mosca, relacionado con extraños insectos de tamaño anormal y mutaciones exorbitantes; recordó que también estuvo, por accidente, en contacto con una especie de araña de enorme tamaño.

Al momento de recordarlo, lo entendió.

La araña con la que había estado en contacto le causó todo esto. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. Pero, ¿qué dirían sus hermanos al verlo así? ¿Lo atacarían? ¿O lo tratarían de ayudar?. Demasiadas dudas que ahora no tenía tiempo para responder.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de su familia, haciendo "eco" por la alcantarilla. No era cualquier cosa la que ellos gritaban. Gritaban su nombre. Lo estaban llamando.

Otra vez aterrado, retomó su carrera en contra de su familia. Si tenía miedo con ver su propia imagen, su familia seguramente lo tomaría peor.

 _"¡Vamos chicos!"_ oyó a uno de sus hermanos. _"¡Por aquí!"_ oyó una voz femenina. _"¡Vengan, se fue por acá!"_ otro de sus hermanos varones.

Continuó su corrida, hasta que ya no había salida. Encontró una zona de la alcantarilla bloqueada con tablones de madera. De un momento a otro, su vista comenzó a nublarse y su cabeza a doler intensamente, a tal grado de tomarla en sus brazos con fuerza.

Los pasos de sus hermanos salpicando el agua intensificaron su volumen, para luego detenerse en frente suyo. Al parar, el sonido del agua chocando contra sus pies, fue cambiado por los impresionantes jadeos y resuellos de sus hermanos.

 _"-¡Es él! ¡Ahí está! -"_ oyó la inconfundible voz de su hermano menor, para después oír sus pasos acercándose.

 _"-¡Alto! ¡No podemos asustarlo! -"_ ahora oía la dulce voz de su hermana menor, quien detuvo los pasos de su hermano.

 _"-Tengan cuidado. Mantengan su equipo listo, no podemos hacer que se asuste. -"_ escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor.

De un momento a otro, sintió que empezaba a perder su conciencia; sentía las venas palpitar en su cuello, la sangre recorrer por su torrente sanguíneo y su cuerpo temblar del descontrol. Al rítmico palpitar de las venas de su frente, su bandana ninja no resistió estar en su cabeza por más tiempo, hasta el punto de rasgarse y terminar como un montón de arapos sobre el agua.

Sintió la mente en blanco y recobrar la claridad de su vista, a tal grado de no controlarse hasta intentar atacar a uno de sus hermanos, quien evadió el ataque con habilidad.

Rugió, provocando otro "eco" en la oscuridad del drenaje. De un momento a otro, comenzó a lanzar golpes con las manos hacia sus hermanos, quienes uno por uno, chocaban en contra de la pared hasta quedar inmovilizados.

Alzó su mano alto, revelando las nuevas garras que le habían aparecido en los dedos. Parecían ser las manos de Slash, pero más afiladas y gruesas, listas para atacar a su hermanita.

En un rincón apartado de su mente, no quería lastimarla, pero no lo podía controlar. El lado animal que ahora vivía en él había tomado el control de su mente ahora y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Arrinconó a su hermanita en una punta del túnel, hasta quedar acorralada. Ella empezó a suplicarle con los ojos cristalinos e incesantes jadeos de terror que se detuviera, pero él no parecía recibir la señal. Cuando tuvo su ataque listo, empezó a bajar rápidamente su mano, a modo de querer dejarle un rasguño, pero se detuvo en seco. Algo lo había detenido. Encontró la causa de esto en su brazo derecho, a solo centímetros de su hermana menor, con un dardo tranquilizante lleno de un líquido celeste y espeso en la ampolla transparente de este, clavado en el bícep.

Con furia, dirigió su vista hacia los otros tres, quienes ya se encontraban de vuelta en pie, viendo a su hermano más grande con un arma de dardos en las manos, los otros dos con el mismo equipo. Soltando un gruñido de furia, empezó a correr hacia ellos para atacarlos, mientras ellos le disparaban más y más tranquilizantes. Se clavaban en sus muslos, brazos, pecho, hasta donde la puntería les llegaban para dar en el blanco. A cada paso que daba, sentía el espeso líquido entrar a sus sistema e instalarse ahí.

Ellos por su lado, no estaban felices de tener que hacerle esto. Pero no tenían opción. Si querían llevar a su hermano de vuelta a casa, este era el mejor camino que encontraron para conseguirlo. De no hacerlo, algo malo podría pasarle... o a alguien más.

Luego de recibir varios otros pinchazos en el cuerpo, como al vigésimo primer dardo que le clavaron, su vista se volvió a nublar, hasta sentir un mareo en su cabeza. Su paso disminuyó, su respiración se niveló, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo. Unos segundos más tarde, ya estaba en la posición "cuerpo a tierra" del ejército. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, hasta caer en un sueño profundo, no sin antes ver los restos rasgados de su vieja bandana color púrpura del otro lado del túnel y la voz reconfortante de su hermano más grande diciéndole:

 _"-Lo siento, Donnie... " -_ sintió cómo éste le acariciaba el hombro- _"... lo siento mucho... "_ -siendo lo último que oyó hasta caer inconsiente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hello! ¿Cómo andan? En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, así que, ¡a responder reviews!**

 **saruina99:** Sabía que te iba a gustar. Soy tan _cool_. Besos y Queso ;)

 **Vanne Pérez:** Me alegra que te guste. Me esforcé mucho con esto. Leer tanto James Dashner me sirvió, admitiré eso.

 **Chica Clon:** Sabía que te iba a gustar. Tenés muy buena forma de explicar cómo fue que lo sentiste, una reviewer con dinamismo es de mi agrado ;) Y, sí, es Venus, para aclarar. Como dije, la manera en la que relato, me basé un poquito en el relato de James Dashner. Es el autor de Maze Runner, una de mis sagas de libros preferidas. Los OC's, enterate de eso vos misma ;) Con Donnie, mismo caso. En fin, disfruta.

 **¡Renuncia!**

Renuncia:

 _Las tortugas no me pertenecen, si no a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage, Nickelodeon y cada marca que promueve este dibujo animado._

 _Los OC's usados acá, sólo tres me perteneces; los demás pertenecen a nina14j y saruina99, utilizados con autorización de ambas._

 _Me pertenecen tanto la versión de Flor de Loto como de Chaplin, pero el personaje original pertenece a TMNT saga,._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era una noche tranquila en Nueva York, con todo lo que se puede imaginar de una noche así. El viento soplaba con suavidad, chocando con las paredes de los edificios, uno que otro animal se escabullía por entre los botes de basura y las luces de los postes iluminaban cada calle.

En lo bajo de esta ejemplar ciudad, también estaban las alcantarillas, hogar de un no muy grande grupo de héroes. Y estos héroes eran tortugas mutantes. Leonardo, el mayor y líder de todos; Raphael, el más rudo y de mayor temperamento; Donatello, el más listo de todos; Miguel Ángel, el más divertido de sus hermanos y Mei Pieh Chi, la hermana menor y más tranquila. Todos ellos, junto con sus amigos, eran ese pequeño grupo de héroes.

De sus amigos, se podían enlistar a Abril O'Neil; Casey Jones; Melina Kwanson; Kevin Standish; Irma Langinstein; María Lisa Calleigh, también conocida como "Mona Lisa"; Flor de Loto; Catherine Evans, apodada "Nozomi"; Logan Willson, a quien llamaban "Ryu"; Chaplin... todos ellos eran parte de su equipo de ninjas; guerreros de la ciudad.

Esa noche, los amigos pasaban su tiempo en la guarida de las tortugas, que, por cierto, era una vieja estación del metro. Pasaban sus momentos, Leo, Venus y Loto meditando; Rapha, Casey y Mona practicando golpes en el maniquí de boxeo; Mikey, Kevin y Ryu en Pin-Ball, Donnie, Chaplin y Melina trabajando con sus experimentos; Irma y Abril viendo televisión y Karai y Nozomi entrenando en el dojo.

Pasando hacia el laboratorio de Donnie; él, Melina y Chaplin practicaban con el mutágeno que saquearon del Kraang hace unas semanas, para así idear un retro-mutágeno. El retro-mutágeno, sería una cura para todo mutante que hububiera en la ciudad y causara problemas.

-En serio, Donnie, ¿no hay forma de hacer más retro-mutágeno con menos de 10 lotes? -preguntó Chaplin.

Este líquido en particular, era muy difícil de hacer, ya que para perfeccionarlo y hacer que funcione correctamente, se necesitan 10 frascos por lo menos.

-Si la hubiera, podríamos hacer el retro-mutágeno más rápido, ¿no crees? -preguntó Melina con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo siento, Chaplin, pero no la hay. Hasta poder hacer la fórmula correcta, necesitaríamos hacer varios ensayos para descubrirla; además de una buena cantidad de ADN de Abril para hacerlo. -respondió Donatello.

-Recuérdame, ¿por qué Abril puede ayudarnos con esto? -preguntó la chica.

-Porque ella es mitad Kraang, y por serlo, también la vuelve inmune al mutágeno. Así que, combinando sus genes, junto con esta muestra que guardé que Mikey hizo durante la invasión Kraang -dijo la tortuga, levantando un frasco con un líquido naranja burbujeante y brillante- podremos adelantar el trabajo. -terminó con una sonrisa, mostrando el hueco entre sus dientes.

Los dos humanos sonrieron y siguieron con su trabajo. Cuando Donnie estaba a punto de soltar una de las muestras que Mikey hizo, justo en una de las muestras ya hechas de mutágeno, algo lo detuvo. La esfera de comunicación Kraang estaba sonando. Al momento de oírla, todos los demás entraron al laboratorio.

-¿Qué está pasando, Donnie? –preguntó Leo.

-Bueno… -dijo tecleando su computadora- Parece que acaba de recibir una señal de un nuevo experimento Kraang.

-¿Qué clase de experimento? –preguntó Karai.

-¡¿Acaso es una montaña rusa Kraang?! –exclamó Mikey emocionado.

Donnie solo bufó y rodó los ojos con molestia.

-No, Mikey. Tienen pensado hacer un experimento, tratando de aumentar la mortalidad del veneno de varios insectos terrestres venenosos, de manera que se vuelvan una especie de controlador mental. Como el suero de la larva de Destructor.

Al momento de mención de "insectos" y "suero de la larva de Destructor", Rapha sintió escalofríos. Ya desde hace un tiempo le tenía fobia, no solo a las cucarachas, si no a los insectos en general. Y hace menos de un par de semanas había sido controlado mentalmente por el suero de la larva de Destructor. Ya había hecho muchas cosas horribles, y por ese percance de control mental, odiaba más que nunca a Destructor. Lo único que le pudo sacar de positivo a esa situación, fue que Mona se le hubiera confesado amorosamente. Lo que por ende, los llevó a ser novios.

-Como sea, deberemos ir a investigar y, de ser necesario, destruir su base. –ordenó Leo.

-Ya descargué las coordenadas en mi T-Phone, ahora podremos rastrearlos.

-Excelente, Donnie. ¡Andando, chicos!

Todos siguieron las órdenes de Leo, pero al voltear la mirada ligeramente, Kevin se dio cuenta de que una persona, o más bien dicho, tortuga, no movía ni un músculo.

-Am, chicos… -al hablar, todos voltearon su atención al oji-gris- Creo que nos olvidamos de alguien. –apuntó en dirección al escritorio.

Al darse cuenta de lo que Kevin estaba hablando, gimieron en aburrimiento. Claro, si la misión tenía como título "insectos", Rapha no iría ni aunque su caparazón dependiera de ello. Y él era el que se había quedado atrás.

-¡Rapha, vámonos! –exclamó Leo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para que te acobardes! –gritó Karai desesperada.

-¡Ya, en serio! ¡Sólo son insectos venenosos!

-Irma, eso no hará que se relaje. –la retó Abril.

-Entre esos insectos, se destacan escorpiones, alacranes, mantis, algunas mariquitas, abejas y arañas. –enlistó Donnie.

-¡¿Las mariquitas son malas?! –exclamó Mikey asustado.

-No todas, Mikey. Algunas son venenosas, sí. Pero son muy pocas. –le aseguró su hermano mayor.

Con la simple mención de arañas, Nozomi corrió a un lado de Rapha y lo abrazó.

-¿Saben? Y-yo también me quedo aquí. –dijo ella temblorosa.

-Ay, ¿ahora qué le pasa? –preguntó Casey desesperado.

-¡Genio, le tiene miedo a las arañas! –le gritó Ryu al oído.

Ya harto, Leo decidió hablar.

-Rapha, Nozomi, si ustedes no pueden lidiar con esto, está bien. Si hay alguien más que se quiera quedar, que hable ahora.

-O que calle para siempre. –dijo Mikey divertido.

Molesto, Ryu lo abofeteó.

-Bueno… a mí los insectos me dan igual. Puedo ir sin problemas. –dijo Melina.

-A mí también. O sea, por favor, ni que nos metiéramos con un escorpión gigante. –comentó Kevin.

-Casey Jones no le tiene miedo a nada. –dijo Casey son soberbia, tratando de presumir para quedar bien en frente de Venus.

-Hey, mira, una rata. –dijo Mona apuntando a la nada.

-¡¿Dónde?! –exclamó el humano, apuntando hacia donde ella había dicho, con su palo de hockey.

Los demás no pudieron resistir las carcajadas y Casey no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Mucho más porque se había creído tan vil broma.

-Pues, temo que no puedo acompañarlos, si hay abejas ahí, me quedo. –dijo Chaplin.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Donnie.

-Le tengo alergia a las abejas. –dijo sin rodeos.

-Está bien. Chaplin, Rapha y Nozomi se quedan; los demás, vámonos. –ordenó Leo, y todos subieron al Tortumóvil.

Condujeron por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a la sede Kraang, en una bodega abandonada.

-Escuchen, tengo un nuevo equipo de defensa contra esos insectos, pero sólo llegué a hacer modelos para tortugas. Trataré de hacer más para humanos en poco tiempo, pero por el momento, tengo estos dardos tranquilizantes para adormecer sus músculos por un lapso de algunas horas. –dijo Donnie, entregándoles a los chicos unas armas con cartuchos de un suero celeste y espeso.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey y Venus tenían un equipo que pareciera que fuera un equipo de arneses, con algunos cinturones de balas, en los que, en su lugar, estaban los dardos del suero. En cambio, los demás tenían algo que pareciera pistolas de juguete con los dardos cargados. Todos se adentraron en la bodega, hasta que vieron varios contenedores de vidrio cuadrados y chatos, en los que varios insectos estaban resguardados. Vigilaron que no hubiera ningún Kraang cerca y bajaron.

-Donnie, Melina, ¿qué pueden decirnos de esto?

-Bueno, Leo, parece que ya tienen a los sujetos de prueba de los sueros que usarán antes de mutar a los insectos para hacerlos más grandes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Donnie? -preguntó Mikey inocentemente.

-Porque siempre es necesario usar sujetos de prueba para los experimentos Kraang antes de que ocurra cualquier percance. -explicó Donnie, a lo que, literalmente, a Mikey le entraron las palabras por un oído y salieron por otro- Y, porque ahí, en ese letrero dice "Salón de Sujetos de Pruebas de Mutágeno". -dijo la tortuga de morado, apuntando a un letrero con el dibujo de un cerebro Kraang con unos tubos de ensayo dibujados.

Venus puso una cara algo confusa. ¿Desde cuando las Kraangs son fans del arte para poner esos letreros en las paredes?

-Cómo sea, hay que acabar con ellos, ¡al Estilo Goongala! -exclamó Casey.

 **(N** / **A:** Yo: 'Up, Goongala Style' Eeehhh, sexy lady! xDDD **)**

Melina estaba vigilando que todos los sujetos estuvieran en su lugar, pero vio algo que la hizo dudar. Contó 30 contenedores, pero habían 29 insectos. Tal vez alguno se escapó, o ¿ya estarían haciendo la prueba con él? Ella no le tomó mucha importancia. De todas formas, ya dentro de poco iban a destruir el lugar. Mientras Casey, Kevin, Ryu, Leo y Donnie instalaban unas bombas caseras que ellos hicieron, Mikey, relajado, se apoyó en la pared. Pero, al hacerlo, una alarma empezó a sonar. Al oírla, todos se exaltaron.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! -exclamaron Mona y Venus al unísono.

Temeroso, Mikey se levantó de la pared, se dio la vuelta, y se encogió de hombros temerosamente. Si se enteraban de que había activado una alarma _otra vez_ , ya podría darse por muerto.

-Mikey, ¿por qué estás mirando la pared? -preguntó Loto con suspicacia.

Mikey empezó a tartamudear, tratando de encontrar una buena explicación de por qué estaba mirando la pared. Pero, como el destino le mandó una mala pata, y falta de imaginación para una buena excusa, se dio la vuelta y mostró el botón de alarmas Kraang en la pared, justo cuando los Kraang aparecieron.

-Son las conocidas como tortugas y los conocidos como aliados humanos que serán destruidos por Kraang. -dijo un Kraang.

-¡MIKEY! -gritaron todos.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! -exclamó Mona.

-¡Regañaremos a Mikey en casa, por ahora hay que encargarnos de los Kraang! -ordenó Leo.

Todos empezaron a combatir como locos. La batalla era algo igualada, ya que los Kraang habían practicado su puntería de disparos bastante, mientras que las tortugas estaban siendo más ágiles en sus ataques. Pero, por un descuido, Donnie recibió un golpe en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Sin previo aviso, una gran araña, más o menos, una tarántula sin pelo y con venas palpitantes de mutágeno, se le acercó. Repentinamente lo picó en la mano, haciendo que él reaccionara. No porque se estuviera defendiendo, si no porque, en su caída, tumbó su caja de contención, haciendo que, por poco, perdiera una que otra pata. Instintivamente, Donnie tomó a la araña en su caja de vuelta y corrió hasta la salida.

-¡Chicos, tengo un insecto de muestra, podemos irnos! -exclamó la tortuga de morado.

-¡Bien hecho, Donnie! ¡Mikey, bomba de humo! -ordenó Leo y Mikey lanzó la bomba de humo.

Ya cuando estaban en el Tortumóvil, el edificio detrás de ellos explotó, ya que habían instalado varios detonadores en las paredes de la bodega. Repentinamente, Abril vio a Donnie sobándose el dorso de la mano de manera persistente. Ella se preocupó por su novio y se acercó a él.

-¿Está todo bien, Donnie?

-Sí, Princesa, no es nada. -le aseguró Donnie- Solo un piquete de araña.

-¡¿Piquete de araña?! -repitió Abril asustada.

-Tranquila, la araña me atacó en defensa propia. Pero haré unas pruebas en casa, sólo para asegurarme de que no sea nada mortal.

Una vez en casa, Donnie se fue caminando apresuradamente a su laboratorio, acompañado de Melina y Chaplin. Al llegar, le pidió a Chaplin que le sacara una muestra de sangre, así él sacaría una prueba analítica en su sistema. Chaplin tomó la muestra de sangre requerida para poder hacer el análisis. Al terminar, Donnie revisó sus muestras, pero no encontró lo que esperaba ver.

-Esto no tiene sentido. -dijo la tortuga con sus ojos en el microscopio- Si la araña tiene mutágeno en su sistema, ¿cómo es que no me afectó en nada?

-Tal vez el piquete fue tan pequeño, que no tiene suficiente efecto como para poder afectarte en algo. comentó Melina.

-O, tal vez, el mutágeno en el sistema de la araña era sólo un percance no deseado. -dijo Chaplin.

-O tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoico. -Donnie se frotó las sienes y miró a sus amigos y compañeros de laboratorio- Escuchen, resolveremos este asunto en la mañana, deben ir a sus casas.

-Pero, ¿qué pasaría si el piquete puede ser algo de verdad mortal? -preguntó Melina preocupada.

-No te exaltes. Si fuera así, el análisis lo habría detectado. Simplemente me pondré un antiséptico e iré a la cama. Cualquier cosa, les avisaré. -les aseguró Donatello sonriente.

Aún dudosos, los dos humanos se fueron a sus casas. Ya en la cama, Donnie daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Sudaba, jadeaba gemía... parecía no estar durmiendo bien. Repentinamente despertó con sudor bajando por su frente. Agitado, se limpió el sudor frío y se levantó. Fue caminando directo hacia el baño y se lavó la cara un poco. Al alzar su vista hacia el espejo y se vio a sí mismo. Estaba pálido, con notorias ojeras y el sudor aún escurría por sus hombros. Dio un fuerte suspiro y caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso de leche. Tal vez eso lo haría dormir bien. Tomó su vaso con tranquilidad y lo dejó en el lavamanos. Al regresar a su cama, se echó como pan, con la cara en la almohada, sin notar su mano derecha. La mano donde lo habían picado. Ya que esta picadura, estaba completamente negra y algo coagulada.

En otra base de los Kraangs, dos de ellos hablaban en privado.

-La conocida como bodega de pruebas de insectos fue destruida por las conocidas como tortugas. -un Kraang dijo.

-Kraang está en lo correcto. Pero Kraang ha olvidado algo.

-¿Qué es lo lo que Kraang ha olvidado?

-Que una de las conocidas como tortugas está en el estado conocido como infectado por la criatura conocida como araña.

-¿Qué provecho puede sacarle Kraang a esta situación?

-Que en las próximas unidades de tiempo conocidas como semanas, el conocido como Donatello sufrirá la infección, produciendo una sobre mutación secundaria.

-¿Hay algo más que Kraang deba saber?

-Luego de la sobre mutación, el conocido como Donatello caerá en un estado conocido como vegetativo, en el que luego estará en el estado conocido como 'coma', haciendo que no dure más de unos días.

-¿Es el conocido como Donatello el conocido como el conocedor de Kraang?

-Correcto, Kraang. Una vez que el conocido como Donatello esté en el estado conocido como _'muerto'_ , las conocidas como tortugas no podrán detener los planes de Kraang.

-Lo que hará que las conocidas como tortugas que molestan a Kraang, serán conocidas como las tortugas que serán destruidas por Kraang.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **¿Qué final, eh? Muy intenso. En fin, ya que traje la continuación, y con lo que le pasó a Donatello, espero haberlos complacido ;)**

 **Chau, chau**

 _ **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Kun: Ya sé, me tardé mucho :'v ¡respuesta de reviews!**

 **saruina99:** Como cuando los insectos te joden la vida :v Donnie... eso lo verás en lo que pueda, si es que el colegio no me jode DX

 **Chica Clon:** Así que te parece bien lo de review largos... me alegra, porque cuando me llegan reviews cortitos me siento así: :'D Con lo de James Dashner, es uno de los mejores autores de suspenso del New York Times, por lo que tengo entendido. Chaplin sí es el viejo asistente de Stockman, pero verás como aparece en el momento en que logre actualizar _"Los Nuevos Amigos"_ -le tiran la chancla por tardarse casi un año o mas en actualizar (?- Con lo de Leonarai indirecto, gracias... es que, Leo y Karai tienen menos en común que el agua y el aceite en mi opinión. Gracias por el cumplido, pero hay muchos mejores autores de TMNT que yo. Hay que aceptarlo, comparada con otros como K. Van Hardy, NinjasLover o NinjaStyle789, yo doy asco como escritora :'D

 **Chip Gaia:** Tranquilos, puedo dejar a las tortugas amputadas o mal heridas en Descendientes Ninjas, pero no soy asesina ¬n¬ ok no :v xD

 **nina14j:** Sí, a Nozomi, Rapha y Chaplin no les va del todo bien :v Donnie estará bien... creo 7u7

Donnie: ¡No seas cruel y déjame vivir!

Yo: ¡Tú no te metas! -le tira la chancla (?- Como dije, basé el prólogo en Maze Runner de James Dashner que leí en primer año. En serio, tarde o temprano deberán leerlo el libro :)

Donnie: -se soba la cabeza- ¿Por qué me tiras la chancla?

Yo: -amenaza con tirarle otra- ¿Y tú por qué no te callas? :'v

Renuncia:

 _Las tortugas no me pertenecen; sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage, Nickelodeon y cada marca que promueve esta caricatura._

 _Los OC's usados acá, solo tres me pertenecen; los demás pertenecen a nina14j y saruina99, utilizados con autorización de ambas._

 _Tanto la versión de Flor de Loto como la de Chaplin me pertenecen, pero el personaje principal pertenece a la saga de TMNT._

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ya en la mañana, el reloj marcaba las 8:00 am. Leo despertó tranquilamente y se estiró un poco. Lentamente sacó sus pies de la cama y se paró para luego colocarse su bandana colgando de su lámpara del Capitán Ryan. Él nunca dejaría su vicio por ese show, ya era seguro. Después de levantarse, se puso el resto de su equipo y caminó lento hacia la cocina.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa leve al ver a Mikey cocinando huevos con tocino... y usando un delantal rosa que decía "Bese al Cocinero".

-Buenos días, Mikey. -dijo Leo algo adormilado todavía.

-Buenos días, hermano. -respondió Mikey entusiasta- ¿Quieres huevo y tocino?

-No, gracias, prefiero cereal o tostadas. -contestó tranquilo. No era muy fan de comer cosas pesadas por la mañana.

-Am... ¿acaso olvidaste lo que le pasó a la tostadora la semana pasada? -preguntó el pecoso mientras dejaba dos huevos fritos y dos lonjas de tocino en un plato.

Ante la mención del percance de la tostadora, Leonardo bufó. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentase, esa tostadora explotaba apenas la tortuga de ojos azules zafiro la tocaba.

-Sí, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. -contestó un poco irritado- ¿Quedó cereal?

-Solo los de chocolate y los aros de miel. -afirmó Mikey en lo que ponía a freír otro par de huevos.

Leo se puso a buscar la caja de cereal por los estantes cuando su hermanita, Venus, entró a la cocina tallándose los ojos.

-Buen día, chicos. -dijo ella.

-Buenos días. -contestaron ellos más concentrados en lo suyo. La fémina tomó asiento en una orilla de la mesa y se dispuso a servirse el cereal que Leo no notó que estaba en la mesa.

-Hermano, ¿qué buscas? -preguntó ella.

-¿No viste la caja de cereales de aros de miel? -preguntó él sin quitar la vista del estante.

-¿Hablas de la que está frente a mí? -respondió ella con otra pregunta. Leo volteó y vio la odiosa caja de cereal en un lugar muy obvio como para no verlo.

-¡¿Hace cuanto está ahí?! -gritó eufórico.

-Según yo sé, desde que entré a la cocina. -se encogió de hombros Venus. Mikey se rió en lo que Leo gruñía ante la vergüenza y se sentaba para disponerse a comer su desayuno.

Hubo un silencio en lo que Venus y Leo comían su cereal con leche, hasta que Mikey sirvió otro par de huevos revueltos con tocino.

-¿Para quién son los huevos revueltos? -preguntó la tortuga de celeste.

-Para Rapha, sabes que a él no le gustan fritos. -contestó la tortuga de naranja, siempre pensando en los gustos de sus hermanos. Apenas Mikey terminó su frase, dicha tortuga entró a la cocina.

-Buen día. -saludó adormilado Raphael. Los demás contestaron el saludo en lo que este se sentaba y se ponía a comer el desayuno preparado por Miguel Ángel.

Pasaron unos minutos tranquilos, cuando Leo se puso a pensar. Donnie no era de despertar muy temprano, sí, pero dentro de poco iban a ir a entrenar, y Sensei los iba a presionar con apresurarse tarde o temprano. Leonardo sabía que en los días de semana debían levantarse temprano y ser puntuales, ya que el deber de un ninja era muy importante.

-Hola, chicos. -dijo una voz desde la puerta. Leo volteó y vio a su hermano Donatello en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola, Donnie. -saludaron los otros. Este se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió algo de café en su taza. Leo se relajó un poco, pero no duró mucho al ver la mano de su hermano.

Estaba vendada.

-Oye, Donnie, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó el líder.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Pues, porque dijiste que la picadura de la araña no era grave. -comentó Leonardo preocupado- Y por que le pusiste sal en lugar de azúcar a tu café.

Donatello, avergonzado por su acción errónea ante las burlas de sus hermanos, tiró el contenido de su taza por el desagüe y volvió a servirse su bebida en su taza. Dios, como se avergonzaba cuando ese tipo de cosas le pasaban, en especial frente a sus hermanos.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Donnie? -preguntó Venus de Milo preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien. -dijo tranquilo.

-¿En serio? Parece que tuviste una mala noche. -comentó Raphael comiendo su desayuno.

-Algo así, no pude estar cómodo en ningún momento y... me caí un par de veces.

-¿Será que tienes insomnio? -cuestionó Mikey. Donatello se encogió de hombros.

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar y fueron al dojo a entrenar. Cada uno se puso en posición para pre-calentar los músculos. Flexiones, sentadillas y abdominales. Todos los días la misma rutina, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados. Era su vida, sí. No podían dejar el entrenamiento de lado, ya que gracias a esto no serían capaces de defender a Nueva York. Donnie una vez nos hizo entender que solo porque quisieras ser un guerrero no significaba que ya te convertirías en uno instantáneamente. El entrenamiento era imperativo para poder ser un gran guerrero.

Donnie practicaba unas sentadillas, cundo algo lo distrajo. Un cosquilleo en su nariz. Un sonoro estornudo no pudo evitar escapar de su nariz.

-Gesundheit. -dijo Rapha. Donnie se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano y agradeció.

Mas tarde, Splinter los llamó para hacer los entrenamientos. Esta vez era mano a mano, uno contra uno. Ya arrodilladas las tortugas, la rata eligió los equipos.

-Raphael y Mei contra Miguel Ángel y Donatello. El que gane en la primera ronda hará un desempate y el ganador peleará con Leonardo.

-Hai, sensei. -dijeron los cinco al unísono.

Rapha y Venus se pusieron lado a lado en el centro de dojo, mientras que Donnie y Mikey los enfrentaban. Mikey frente a Venus y Rapha frente a Donnie. El de morado tragó en seco. Estaba mejorando en el entrenamiento, pero cuando se trataba de pelear con su hermano Raphael, Donnie se preguntaba si incluso Destructor y el Kraang combinados serían mas piadosos. Ya que, como Raphael estaba muy por debajo de sus enemigos en lo relacionado a defensa propia, encontraba conveniente la oportunidad de demostrar su potencial con Donatello.

Lo cual, no le importaba si su hermano terminaba con otra diatesma por su culpa con tal de poder aumentar su entrenamiento potenciado.

-Hajimé. -ordenó el sensei.

Las tortugas no desperdiciaron un momento para obedecer a su maestro. Venus tiró un puñetazo hacia Mikey, pero él esquivó con una pirueta. Ella le tiró una patada barrida, pero Mikey volvió a hacer una voltereta hacia el lado contrario.

-Mikey, el punto es defenderte, no hacer solo volteretas. -dijo la menor irritada. Mikey solo sonrió con complicidad mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Vamos, sabes que las volteretas son muy útiles. -dijo soberbio. Mei Pieh Chi rodó los ojos.

-Solo en ciertas ocasiones, no en cada momento. -habló con sensatez. Mikey decidió que no era tan importante.

La joven, ya cansada, decidió usar una clave que su padre le enseñó a ella y a Abril en su momento.

-Oye, Mikey, esa ardilla vio que sus nueces cayeron en tu caparazón. -dijo ella maliciosa y divertida.

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! -gritó el de naranja desesperado. La fémina aprovechó la oportunidad y derribó a su hermano de una patada.

-Como dice el maestro Splinter: "la clave es desequilibrar a tu oponente." -replicó ella orgullosa.

-Muy bien hecho, Mei. Eres la ganadora. -dijo Splinter, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija menor.

-Ja, presumida. -murmuró Mikey, para luego arrodillarse junto a Leo. Leo le palmeó el hombro fraternalmente.

-Ya lo lograrás un día, hermanito. -dijo Leo de manera que Mikey pudiera sentirse mejor. Mikey solo hizo un puchero algo encaprichado.

Mientras tanto, Donnie esquivaba los puñetazos entusiasmados de su hermano mayor. No estaba muy feliz de tener que pelear con él, Rapha a veces era algo mercenario. Sabía que no era un desquiciado, pero habían veces en las que el temperamental era muy... "entusiasta", por no decir otra cosa. Los entrenamientos eran una ayuda de Raphael para despejar su mente, o solo un medio de diversión. Cosa por la cual, apalear a Donnie era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

Donnie decidió que ya había jugado a ser la víctima por suficiente tiempo y decidió contraatacar. Le tiró a Rapha una patada, pero éste solo se echó un poco para atrás. Rapha sonrió malicioso.

-Me gusta cuando me das pelea, así es más divertido. -dijo este como todo un maleante.

Donnie no quiso responder a ese comentario y se puso en posición de defensa. Rapha se abalanzó hacia él con un salto, pero Donnie esquivó y bloqueó determinado los golpes que pudo. Aprovechó la oportunidad de que su hermano no actuó lo suficientemente rápido y lo golpeó en el pecho. Raphael gruñó en lo que le devolvía el ataque. Donnie le propinó una patada y el de rojo la esquivó.

Donnie sintió una fuerza extraña adueñarse de él en lo que peleaba con su hermano. Como si un interruptor de poder hubiera sido activado dentro de él y se hubiera vuelto mejor de lo que estaba capacitado. Raphael ya se estaba cansando un poco, ya que llevaban casi 15 minutos peleando y Donnie aún no alzaba bandera blanca, lo cual era raro. Pero siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de poder pelar con alguien por un buen rato agradecía la invitación.

En un momento en el que Rapha decidió darle un puñetazo, algo que nadie esperaba ocurrió:

Donatello, sin siquiera inmutarse, detuvo el puño de su hermano de rojo con una mano. Don tomó ventaja y le torció el brazo para luego golpearlo en el pecho y patearlo al suelo violentamente. Los demás vieron la violencia de Donatello asombrados. Hace ya demasiado que este no le ganaba a su hermano... lo cual... había sido jamás en su vida.

-¿Ya te divertiste lo suficiente? -preguntó satírico el de morado. Raphael solo gimió cansado en lo que alzaba un pulgar en alto en señal de que ya había sido suficiente.

-Yame. -llamó la rata- Bien hecho, Donatello. Has mejorado bastante. -dijo en un aire de orgullo y sabiduría- Ahora tú debes pelear contra Mei. -replicó.

Mei Pieh Chi tragó en seco al escuchar eso. Tanto ella como Raphael eran casi igualados en habilidades, y ella sabía que Rapha era bastante más fuerte que ella, así que... si Donatello logró vencer al mas fuerte de la familia, lo cual considerándolo era algo desconcertante, ¿se arriesgaría ella a correr los mismos riesgos de daño que sufrió su hermano mayor?

-... Creo que prefiero alzar bandera blanca y dejar que Leo pelee con Donnie ahora. -comentó la menor asustada.

-Vamos, hermanita, no te preocupes... seré suave. -dijo Donnie malicioso.

-Paso. -se escudó detrás de Mikey.

-De acuerdo, pequeña. Leonardo, pelearás con Donatello ahora. -ordenó el sensei, a lo que Leo respondió con un "hai".

La tortuga de las katanas se puso en medio del dojo mientras que Raphael se arrodillaba junto a sus hermanos menores, contemplando la escena. Donnie se puso en posición también y frunció el entrecejo. Si pudo vencer a Raphael, Leonardo sería pan comido.

-Hajimé. -dijo Splinter.

Donnie quiso golpear a Leo con su puño, pero este lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, forcejeando por derribarse el uno al otro. Leo pensó rápido e intentó derribar a Donnie, tratando de patearlo en las rodillas, pero este fue más inteligente. Cuando Leo acercó su rodilla con fuerza para derribarlo, Donnie alzó esa pierna para darle con la rodilla en el estómago. Leo perdió el aire por unos momentos, pero no iba a dejársela fácil a Donnie.

Leonardo se impulsó con ambas piernas hacia adelante para empujar a Don, pero este se mantuvo firme lo más que pudo, hasta que decidió que ya esto era suficiente. Agarró a Leo de sus bíceps y lo alejó un poco para luego patearlo en el pecho y separarlo de él. El esbelto tronó su cuello y se abalanzó hacia él para tirarle algunas patadas. Leo esquivaba como podía pero estaba algo preocupado. Era la primera vez que Donnie se mostraba tan agresivo.

-Oye, Donnie, es entrenamiento, tranquilo. -dijo esquivando otra patada- Oye, relájate. -ordenó, a lo que la tortuga de ojos cobrizos hizo caso omiso.

Donatello estaba a muy determinado en demostrar su habilidad o muy impulsivo ese día como para no detenerse a razonar sobre el asunto. Ya estaba demasiado agresivo.

-Okay, ya me harté. -murmuró Raphael, a lo que se vio obligado a levantarse e interferir. Cuando se acercó corriendo a su hermano esbelto, lo empujó con la fuerza suficiente como para que cayera al suelo dolorosamente.

-Gracias, Rapha. -agradeció Leo, sobándose su brazo. Splinter se acercó a Donnie con su bastón de jade.

-Donatello, hoy has estado muy agresivo, casi hieres de verdad a Leonardo. ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó la rata. Donnie se sobó la cabeza tratando de volver en sí.

-Claro, solo... -se refregó la cara con una mano y dejó salir un pesado suspiro- Lo siento, sensei... tuve una mala noche y no me di cuenta de que estaba sacando mi mal humor en ustedes. Lo siento. -se disculpó.

-Estás perdonado. Pero no quiero ese comportamiento impulsivo de nuevo. -advirtió Splinter.

-Sí, porque el malhumorado temprano en las mañanas es Rapha. -dijo Mikey gracioso. Claro, no evitó que susodicho hermano le diera un zape en la cabeza irritado.

-No volverá a pasar, sensei. -dijo Donnie inclinándose de manera respetuosa- También lamento haber sido tan rudo, chicos.

-Descuida, Donnie. Solo no lo hagas de nuevo. -alegó Leonardo tranquilo.

-Más te vale, o te las verás conmigo. -advirtió Rapha.

-Mira quien habla, te acabo de vencer. -dijo gracioso el de morado, para luego darse cuenta de algo- Un momento... ¡¿vencí a Rapha?!

-Ya empezó. -murmuró el temperamental, ya imaginando lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Ja, en tu cara, Rapha! ¡Te acabo de cobrar todas esas veces que tú me hiciste quedar mal frente a Abril en entrenamiento!

-Una de varias, genio. -dijo Rapha algo sátiro, en lo que le palmeaba a Donnie la mejilla como un frío consuelo- Te faltan muchas todavía. -replicó y se fue del dojo, ya que su entrenamiento ya había terminado.

-... Fue bueno mientras duró. -murmuró algo dolido.

-Vamos, Donnie, necesitas relajarte un poco. -dijo Venus, tomando la mano de su hermano genio- Tal vez si te traigo un té te relajes.

-Un café tampoco estaría mal. -murmuró para sí mismo mientras su hermanita lo guiaba fuera del dojo.

-Yo ya te dije que solo podías tomar una taza por la mañana y otra por la tarde, y ya tomaste la de la mañana. -dijo la menor autoritaria.

-Ja, Venus te pone mano dura. -se burló Mikey.

-Muy gracioso, Mi... -Donnie intentó articular algo, cuando un cosquilleo molesto regresó a su nariz.

-¿Donnie? -preguntaron los menores. Donatello solo respondió con un fuerte estornudo que por poco y lo hacía saltar en el lugar- Salud.

-Gracias.

-¿Habrás enfermado? -se cuestionó la fémina.

-Seguro es solo el polvo. -dijo despreocupado el de morado.

-¿Pero qué tal si te enfermaste en serio? -preguntó Mikey algo angustiado.

-Chicos, en serio, no se preocupen. -aseguró el esbelto- Ahora quiero ir a trabajar en esa araña que encontramos, si hay algo que podamos descubrir del siguiente plan del Kraang, ya que destruimos el otro anoche, podemos tomar algo de ventaja para descubrir las propiedades de su genética. De esa forma, nos podemos anticipar al siguiente movimiento de los Kraang.

-Es un buen plan, Donnie. -dijo Leo, quien estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo un cómic.

-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien? -volvió a preguntar Mikey. Donnie rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y palmeó a Mikey fraternalmente en la cabeza.

-Cualquier cosa les haré saber si los hace sentir mejor. -dijo finalmente para luego entrar a su laboratorio.

Los menores, confiando en la palabra de su hermano, prefirieron ver algo de TV en la sala.

De por mientras, Donnie se puso a revisar las muestras de sangre suyas que guardó la noche anterior.

-Okay, nada nuevo hasta ahora. -se dijo a sí mismo- Igual que anoche, sin nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Tal vez haría mejor progreso si hacía otro tipo de experimento. Aprovechando que la araña tenía las patas unidas a una tabla de cartón para evitar que se escapase con unos alfileres, tomó una jeringa desechable y extrajo una pequeña muestra de mutágeno de esta. Colocó esa pequeña muestra en la platina de su microscopio y vio por el ocular. La células estaban en constante movimiento y tenían anomalías en sus glóbulos rojos. Claro, sangre de araña mas mutágeno, mala combinación.

-Wow... que raro. -susurró para sí mismo- Las células están tan alteradas que ni siquiera pueden mantenerse estables con los glóbulos blancos.

Empezó a pensar. Tal vez la razón por la cual no veía nada raro en su sistema era porque él ya era un mutante desde hace mucho. Pero la vez en la que Mikey había tenido acné por culpa de untarse mutágeno como si fuera loción para la piel, notó que su nivel mutagénico sanguíneo había cambiado radicalmente y estaba inestable. Pero había sido principalmente porque su hermano menor había esparcido grandes cantidades de mutágeno en su cuerpo, comparado con lo poco que pudo haberse impregnado en la sangre de Donnie por solo una pequeña picadura de una araña posiblemente no venenosa. Tal vez no era para tanto.

Optó por dejar su trabajo de química aparte y ponerse a trabajar en el Tortu-Móvil. A pesar de que este no necesitara nada para arreglar, Donatello se sentía más seguro si inspeccionaba que hasta el más mínimo detalle estuviera perfecto.

Quiso acercarse a su mesa corrediza con sus herramientas cuando un mareo se le vino a la cabeza. Sintió su visión nublarse y perder el equilibrio. Luego todo era negro.

* * *

 _-¿Como esta Donnie?_ -escuchó la tortuga algo lejos.

 _-Mejorando... algo._

- _¿Seguros que estaba así cuando lo encontraron?_ -esa sin duda era la voz de Splinter.

 _-Hai, sensei._

 _-Jajaja, incluso lo escuché susurrar cosas sobre Abril._ -ya se imaginaba qué mentecato había dicho eso.

 _-Cállate, Casey._

 _-Shh, shh, está despertando._ -oyó una dulce voz de una joven.

Lentamente Donatello levantó sus párpados, viendo a varios pares de ojos posarse preocupadamente sobre él. Él incómodamente se incorporó, pero una mano se posó suavemente en su pecho.

-Tómalo con calma, Donnie. -dijo la voz tranquila de su novia Abril, sentada en el borde del sofá junto a él- Estuviste desmayado por mucho tiempo.

-¿Me... me desmayé? -preguntó confundido sobándose la cabeza.

-Sí, de verdad nos diste un buen susto. -comentó Leo.

-Escuchamos caer tus herramientas en tu laboratorio y corrimos a verte, justo después de que te desplomaras. -dijo Melina, sentada junto a él.

-¿Pasó algo para que te pusieras así? -preguntó Kevin mientras le traía algo en un vaso de vidrio.

Donnie iba a responder, cuando sintió algo frío en la cabeza. Miró arriba, viendo a su hermano Mikey dejando una bolsa de hielos en su cabeza.

-Mikey, ¿para qué la bolsa de hielos?

-Cuando caíste, te golpeaste la cabeza, así que esto te bajará la hinchazón. -dijo Mikey con un aire servicial y amigable.

-Aunque puede que el desmayo haya sido por la falta de azúcar. -dijo Kevin, revelando que lo que traía en el vaso de vidrio era un batido de durazno.

-¿Es esto necesario? -preguntó el de morado algo incómodo. No le gustaba recibir tanta atención de otros a la vez.

-Oye, a Apes casi le da un ataque al ver que te desmayaste, así que coopera antes de que se ponga histérica. -le susurró el humano pecoso, dándole la bebida.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien? -preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

-Seguro, Abril, despreocúpate. -dijo Donnie tranquilo.

-Viejo, decir eso es más fácil que hacerlo si hablamos de Abril Harriet O'Neil. -comentó Mona Lisa de brazos cruzados en la otra punta del sofá.

-Abril Harriet Lilliane Marie O'Neil. -corrigió la mencionada seria. Odiaba que nadie se pudiera acordar de su nombre completo.

-Ya basta de payasadas, váyanse. -bramó Donnie serio. Si alguien se metía con su Abril, se metía con él también.

Los otros, viendo que además de haberse desmayado estaba de mal humor, dejaron a Donnie solo con Abril.

-A veces no sé como soportas a Mona 5 días a la semana. -comentó la tortuga luego de un momento.

-De la misma manera que tú lidias con 3 hermanos, 2 hermanas y 2 huéspedes. -contestó ella, refiriéndose a Flor de Loto y Nozomi como las huéspedes. Donnie simplemente rió ante ese comentario- Dime, ¿cómo andas de la picadura?

-¿La de araña? -preguntó, a lo que la pelirroja asintió- Bueno, a veces siento que palpita un poco y arde... pero me puse iodo y la vendé, así que creo que estaré bien.

-¿Y lograste encontrar algo en la araña que demuestre si acaso el mutágeno es infeccioso o no?

-No exactamente... aunque tengo una teoría.

-¿Qué teoría?

-¿Recuerdas cuando Mikey se llenó de acné por untarse mutágeno?

-Sí, fue asqueroso. -dijo ella con una mueca de asco.

-Bueno, eso fue porque él esparció demasiado de eso en su piel. La araña, en cambio, fue solo un piquete, por lo cual solo fue una dosis de casi el porcentaje de el doble de una picadura regular. Ya me puse una inyección para asegurarme de que su veneno no me afecte.

-Pero, ¿que pasará si el mutágeno que la araña te impregnó sí es mortal? -cuestionó preocupada.

-Princesa, tranquila. Fue una dosis pequeña, un poco más de mutágeno en mí seguramente no será mucha diferencia. -dijo él relajado.

-¿No te preocupa que algo malo te pase?

Donnie iba a responder, pero no pudo sacarse las palabras de la boca. Sí se preocupaba, pero solo quería verse sereno ante la situación.

-No lo sé. -dijo algo decaído.

Abril se recostó junto a él y se acurrucó en su hombro. Él, protector besó su frente mirando el techo. Lo que ella le dijo lo dejó pensante. Siempre se sacrificaba por todos y siempre ponía las necesidades de otros delante de las suyas. Ahora que su princesa le preguntaba si él también se preocupaba por sí mismo más que los demás lo dejó con una pregunta que ni él con su alto conocimiento podía responder. Vaya pregunta.

-Solo no quiero que algo más te pase. -dijo ella, cayéndose dormida- Como con el asunto del Demonio Veloz.

-Sí... lo sé. -respondió él, ni siquiera prestando atención a lo que ella le dijo.

-Tengo suerte de que estés conmigo... sé que estarás para mí como estaré yo para ti. -dijo ella bajito, apenas moviendo los labios, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Donnie, ya certero de que Abril se durmió, la tomó suavemente de su mentón y la hizo girar la cabeza para verlo. Ella era tan hermosa. No podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que él no podía estar para cuando alguien quisiera herirla. Ella era su todo. Y él era el todo de ella. Siempre estaba pendiente de lo que pasara con ella, ya que quería hacerle saber que él, sin importar las circunstancias, la acompañaría. Aunque, la interrogante de Abril era extraña en su opinión.

Él no sabía si debía preocuparse más por si mismo estos días. Ya mucho daño se hacía al cometer sacrificios por los demás. Todos sus hermanos lo hacían, Raphael inclusive, hasta él, aunque lo negara, lo hacía.

Pero tal vez no pensaba mucho en sí mismo porque no quería defraudar a otros. O porque quería demasiado a sus amigos como para no apoyarlos en lo que fuese. Él era alguien servicial y considerado, según muchos, pero tanto estaba concentrado en las necesidades de los otros que... tal vez las suyas se le pasaban de largo.

Como que pasaba más tiempo con sus experimentos que durmiendo y se desvelaba al día siguiente.

O que él debía recibir varias descargas eléctricas cuando hackeaban a los Kraang.

O que tenía que correr tantos riesgos por su familia.

Tanto que pensar... reflexionar... considerar. Todos esos pensamientos lo invadieron por tanto tiempo que poco a poco fue cayendo dormido. Los párpados le pesaban y también los pensamientos. Necesitaba relajar su cerebro un poco. Ya había sido demasiado uso del cerebro para él. Incluso para él.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chaaaan**_

 **Kun: Okay, ya saben lo que está pasando jeje dejen review, que sean largos y mwah kiss! *les tira un beso***

 _ **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**_


End file.
